


This isn't goodbye, it's see you later

by khard123



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-17 19:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khard123/pseuds/khard123
Summary: Hakyeon got his enlistment letter and is feeling a little down but he knows his members and his Starlights will always be there.





	This isn't goodbye, it's see you later

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first VIXX fanfic. I read a lot of fics but I've never actually written one. This story has been playing in my head so I decided to write it.

Hakyeon hits send on his fancafe post and carefully puts his phone down, a long sigh escaping his lips. He leans back on the sofa in his apartment and the silence was almost too much. To the left of his phone is a letter, the rest of his mail forgotten. He knew the day would come but it felt surreal getting the letter for his enlistment. 

The first thing he had to do was tell his Starlights. He owed it to them to let them know personally rather than them find out through a news article. It had taken some time but he was able to convey his feelings clearly and honestly. He didn't read for long but immediately the replies to him were unwavering support. Messages of good health and promises that they'll wait for him filled the screen. His heart swelled and he felt the familiar sting behind his eyelids. He really loved Starlights. More than they'll ever know.

The love that he was receiving however didn't stop the anxiety that the news was causing. After reading the letter again for the nth time fear began to creep up in his mind. "I'm going be away...." he thought. " They say they'll wait now but will Starlights even want to wait that long?" "I wouldn't blame them if they didn't" "Will we still be able to be VIXX once everyone goes and comes back?" "Will VIXX even want to follow me anymore once we all come back?" "What if an even more popular group comes out and the world forgets VIXX?" He couldn't stop these toxic thoughts and it was becoming hard to breathe. 

He didn't know how long he had been sitting there but he was shaken from his thoughts when he heard a tentative knock. Shakily he stood up and went to the door to see who his sudden guests were. When he looked through the peep hole 5 familiar faces looked back. With a small smile he opened the door and his members shoved their way through almost knocking him over. Some things never change. When he regained his composure he shut the door behind him and turned to find his members looking back with sad smiles on their faces. 

"We saw your post..." Wonshik said scratching behind his head. "So it's finally time then huh?" "Yeah..." Hakyeon replied not trusting himself to say anything else right now. "What that's it?" Hongbin said. "You're not normally the silent type" "Hyung is just getting old! He's probably just too tired to talk as much anymore!" Hyuk added with mischief in his eyes. With that Taekwoon glared at Hyuk. That was technically an insult to him too. Hyuk made it a point to avoid eye contact with Taekwoon knowing that he struck a nerve with him too."If N hyung and Leo hyung are going to the military does that make me temporary leader while they're gone?" Jaehwan suddenly shouts with his hand raised into the air. "No way! Hyuk says. "Being a good leader is more than just age Hyung!"

Hakyeon watches as they fall into a playful banter. Arguing who the best temporary leader would be and why. It's something he's watched them do for many years. Backstage, in their shared dorm, or even when they just hung out because they didn't have a schedule. He looked at each member one by one taking in the scene.

Taekwoon, who used to be so shy and unsure around cameras and people. The crown fairy who gets easily embarrassed. He now smiles brightly and shows off the cute and silly boy that he knew existed inside the first day he met him. Jaehwan, who has always been full of aegyo and playfulness with a powerful voice but wasn't always confident in his dancing. Now he has an amazing stage presence and can keep up with the members when they dance together. Both main vocals are getting recognized more and more for their musical acting. Wonshik, who's steady presence has always helped him when he needed someone to talk to or get advice. He started with an old laptop in a tiny practice room and now he creates masterpieces in his very own studio. Hakyeon had to chase Hongbin down in the beginning because he wanted to give up but he saw so much potential in him and he wasn't going to let him give up that easy. Now the world knows that he's more than just a pretty face. He's found his voice and has even made a name for himself as an actor. Finally Hyuk, who started later than the rest of the members. He was so small and timid. In the beginning he barely got any lines due to the company not believing in his singing ability. He's grown to be the biggest member in the group and along with his size his confidence grew as well. He watched with pride as their maknae came out with his very own solo recently and he has been getting attention as a movie actor too.

They started out as a project. Contestants in a survival show. They were going to become the first idol group at Jellyfish Entertainment. It was the most stressful time of their lives. One by one they watched their friends who they loved and trained with leave. They put their life into each practice desperate to debut. Eventually the final group was chosen along with their name a little later. Hakyeon felt like he had a responsibility. He was going to do whatever it takes to get the name VIXX out there even if it meant getting teased during variety shows for being too cocky. It didn't matter what they thought of him as long as he could tell the world how amazing his members and team are. He refused to watch them fail after all of the hard work it took for them to debut. Somehow these young boys put all of their trust in him. They were unsure but they gave Hakyeon the strength to push forward. They gave him a reason to fight. The road was tough and not everyone got along at first but over time they've grown to have an unbreakable bond.Those boys have grown to be amazing young men and every single member has a wonderful and unique talent. Everyone has a distinct color and when they all come together they become VIXX fitting perfectly like a puzzle. Hakyeon will never deny that it was fate that brought them together. That's why he's *"N". 

Those same men are in front of him now and this time he can't help it. The tears begin to fall from his eyes. He tries to hide them but they don't stop.Taekwoon is the first to see and the rest follow his eyes to see what he's looking at. Jaehwan gasps "wait hyung we're not really arguing and you know we wouldn't really try to replace you!" Hakyeon managed to choke out a laugh but he was so overwhelmed with emotions that he started to cry harder. He loved them so much. Taekwoon was the first to wrap his arms around the eldest. Hakyeon buried his face into his shoulder. Slowly the other members begin to surround him too forming a 6 member VIXX hug. The members often avoid and tease him about his overly affectionate behavior but he knows that they love him too and he cherishes rare moments like these. In his members arms he feels safe and loved. He feels like maybe he doesn't have to take all of the burden. 

"You're the oldest hyung but you're such a crybaby!" Hyuk teases, but when everyone releases from the hug and Hakyeon looks at his members he sees traces of tears in their eyes too. Hakyeon lifts an eyebrow, "crybaby huh?" Hyuk crosses his arms and sniffs his nose, "you started it"! Hakyeon laughs and charges to pinch his cute maknae's face. Hyuk dodges and tries to hide behind Hongbin whose eyes grow impossibly large and he runs away too while Wonshik's laughter fills the room. Hakyeon is already feeling so much better.

The members fall back into a comfortable chatter, the tense atmosphere from before long gone. Taekwoon pulls Hakyeon aside and looks at him like he's trying to read him. "How are you feeling?" Taekwoon asks softly. "Honestly I'm still pretty nervous." Hakyeon replies, "I'm scared of what could happen when I'm gone and I'm not sure what to expect when I'm there." "Well you won't be there alone" Taekwoon tries to reassure him. "I know I'll be with SHINee's Key too" Taekwoon gives him a look and Hakyeon laughs again pinching his cheeks. Taekwoon doesn't look amused but he also doesn't move away. In a more serious tone he replies, "I know that you'll be with me too. What will I ever do without my lifelong friend?" Taekwoon smiles back and Hakyeon begins to wonder why he was so worried. 

The members gather into the living room and after much debate and voting they were able to decide a movie to watch and food to order in. Hakyeon was still nervous about the future. There are still so many things that could happen while he's gone but he decides not to dwell on it. He won't be leaving for a couple of months and he wants to enjoy every moment. His military service is his duty as a Korean citizen and he's just going to have to trust his members and his Starlights. Besides this isn't goodbye, it's see you later.

**Author's Note:**

> *Hakyeon chose the stage name N because the last syllable "yeon" is pronounced "en" in Japanese and means fate or destiny.


End file.
